


버터스카치 3

by che_no



Series: 버터스카치 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che_no/pseuds/che_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* 불살엔딩 이후 지상 위로 나온 프리스크의 이야기입니다.<br/>* 당신은 샌즈와 문자를 주고 받습니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	버터스카치 3

“인간! 왜 자꾸 샌즈 방에서 자는거야?”

밖으로 나와 방 문을 닫으며 파피루스가 묻는다. 당신은 당신의 방에서 샌즈가 자는 것이라고 대답한다. 샌즈는 그의 방에 있는 양배추처럼 한 덩어리로 말려있는 이불을 펼치는 것을 귀찮아 한다. 당신은 그 때문에 샌즈가 당신이 있는 방에서 자는 걸 즐긴다고 생각한다.

“뭐라고? 세상에! 난 샌즈가 밤마다 그 곳에 있길래 그 곳이 샌즈 방인 줄 알았어!”

당신은 당신 또한 그런 줄 알았다고 대답한다. 분명 잠들기 전에는 방 안에 당신 혼자 뿐이거나, 때때로 토리엘이 놓고 간 버터스카치 파이 한 조각이 당신과 함께할 뿐이다. 하늘에 커다란 둥근 공이 떠오르고 일어나보면 당신은 당신의 옆에서 자거나 혹은 깨어있는 샌즈를 발견한다. 당신의 방에서 발견되는 샌즈는 늘 바지나, 티셔츠, 양말, 등 걸치고 있던 것들 중에 하나에서 두 가지 정도를 빠뜨리고 온다. 그리고 그가 일어나면, 빠져 있는 것들을 잃어버렸다고 말한다. 당신이 모든 것을 갖추고 있는 온전한 샌즈의 모습을 발견한 날은, 샌즈가 트럼본을 잃어버렸다고 말한다.

“형은 너무 잠이 많아! 그릴비에서 전화로 샌즈로 부른 적이 있었는데 자다 깨서 전화를 받더니 신발을 안 신고 온 거 있지! 스노우딘에서 발이 시렸을 텐데도 신발을 깜빡 했다는 걸 눈치 채지 못한 걸까?” 

당신은 파피루스에게 뼈다귀도 차가움을 느끼냐고 묻는다. 파피루스는 ‘뼈다귀도 차갑지만 스노우딘의 눈밭은 더 차가워!’ 라고 대답한다. 오들오들 떠는 시늉을 하는 파피루스의 모습을 즐겁게 바라보며 당신은 버터스카치의 향기가 풍만해지는 곳을 향해 걸음을 옮긴다. 샌즈의 방을 지나면서 당신은 방문 틈에 끼어있는 샌즈의 바지를 발견한다. 샌즈가 매일 잃어버렸다고 말하는 물건들은 모두 그의 방에서 발견된다. 

“형은 핫랜드에서 핫도그를 팔다가 그만 잠이 들었다고 했어. 잠깐 핫랜드에서는 발이 뜨거웠을 텐데 그럼 샌즈는 발이 뜨거웠다가 다시 차가워지는데도 신발을 신지 않았다는 걸 알아차리지 못한거야?!”

파피루스는 경악하는 표정을 지었다가 진지하게 생각에 잠긴다. 파피루스가 골똘히 생각할 동안 당신은 문 틈 사이에 끼어있는 샌즈의 바지를 조심스럽게 집어 들어 당신의 방 앞으로 돌아간다. 당신은 문고리에 샌즈의 바지를 걸어두고 휴대폰을 열어 문자를 보낸다. ‘바지 가져가.’ 당신이 돌아올 때까지도 파피루스는 팔짱을 낀 채 깊은 고뇌를 멈추지 않는다.

“정말이지! 왜 평소처럼 ‘지름길’을 이용하지 않은 거야! 참고로 형의 신발은 핫랜드의 핫도그 가판대에서 발견됐어!”

당신은 샌즈가 잠결에 ‘지름길’을 이용하면 이것저것을 두고 온다는 진실을 추측한다. 그리고 매일 밤 당신과 다른 방에서 잠이 드는 샌즈가 한 밤중에 지름길을 이용한다는 진실을 뒤로한다. ‘‘띠링,’ 당신의 휴대폰이 울린다. 당신은 샌즈가 보낸 문자를 확인한다. 라고 한 뒤에 이걸 읽을 줄 알았겠지? 사실은 ‘띠링’ 하고 휴대폰이 울리는 걸 알았을 때부터 넌 이미 내 문자를 읽고 있었어. 바지를 찾았어. 하지만 지금 나갈 순 없을 거 같아. 바지가 문고리에 걸려버렸거든. 넌 어떻게 생각해? 꼬맹이가 나를 ‘골’탕 먹이려고 한걸까?’ 당신은 샌즈가 문자와 함께 보내온 음성파일을 재생한다. 좀 전부터 머리에 맴돌던 드럼 박자가 재생된다. 

“그렇다면 형은 그래! 신발을 핫도그로 착각한 거야! 핫도그는 핫도그 가판대에 있어야 하니까! 신발을 그곳에 벗어두고 왔겠지! 하지만 그러면 왜 핫도그를 신고 올 생각은 하지 못한 걸까?”

당신은 다시 생각에 잠기려는 파피루스의 등을 떠민다. 당신은 배가 고프다고 말한다. 파피루스는 계단을 내려가며 당신에게 오늘은 스파게티를 만들어주지 못해 아쉽다고 말한다. 대신에 내일은 위대한 파피루스가 당신에게 특제 스파게티를 만들어 주겠다고 말한다. 그리고 그 다음날은 더 위대한 파피루스가 특제의 특제 스파게티를 만들어 주겠다고 이야기한다. 당신은 샌즈가 그 스파게티들을 당신의 몫까지 먹고 싶어 한다고 파피루스에게 전한다. 파피루스는 신이 나서 가장 위대한 파피루스의 몫까지 샌즈의 접시에 담아주겠다고 다짐한다.  
계단을 따라 내려갈수록 버터스카치 파이의 냄새가 짙어진다. 1층에 다다르자 버터스카치 파이를 둔 식탁 앞에 토리엘 ‘선생님’이 당신을 맞이한다.


End file.
